Worth Fighting For
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: Upon returning from the south pole, Korra's issues with her father aren't just affecting her, but they soon have consequences for someone else as well. Will the family be able to help each other heal from the past in order to have a future? R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own the storyline for this story.  
Enjoy!

A/N: I want to thank my friend, Heather, for helping me with this story.

"Worth Fighting For"

Tonraq sighed as he followed Korra back to their igloo. He had been trying to talk to her for the past hour without any success. He knew she was angry with him and he didn't blame her. Still, he wanted a chance to set things right. He loved Korra more than the air he breathed. He just wanted her to trust him again.

They had dropped the boys off at Katara's for the night. She had graciously allowed the brothers to stay with her. After making sure they would be okay, Tonraq and Korra left for home.

Tonraq watched Korra put Naga in her pen for the night. She was gently talking to the polar bear dog, praising her for a job well done and giving her treats.

"I know it was a long trip. You were a trooper. Here you go, girl. Stay," with that, Korra turned to head back to the house. She was stopped by Naga following her. Turning back around, she patted her friend's head. "You need to stay here for now. It's okay. Stay." She smiled when Naga obeyed her. Stepping out of the enclosure, Korra turned and glared when she saw her father watching her. "What?" She snapped. With that, she started for the house.

Tonraq followed her, determined to get her to listen to him.

"Korra, wait. We need to talk."

Korra whirled around, her eyes blazing with an icy fire.

"There's nothing to talk about," she shot back.

"I disagree," he countered.

"Fine. You wanna talk, let's talk. Why do you insist on keeping things from me and telling me it's for my own good! I'm not a little girl anymore, Dad. I could have handled it." Her voice softened slightly at the look of regret on her father's face. "It wouldn't have changed how I felt about you. I still would have loved you."

Tonraq smiled inwardly at his daughter's words. He knew she was telling the truth. Despite this small break through, he knew they still had a long way to go before the small rift between them was repaired.

"Like I told you before, I was ashamed of my actions. I didn't want you to make the same mistakes I did."

Korra nodded. She put her hands on her hips as the glare returned.

"You had no right to lie to me," she stated fiercely.

"You're right," her father agreed. "I'm sorry for that."

"Does Mom know about this?" Korra asked.

Tonraq nodded. He wouldn't lie to her again ever.

Korra felt as though she had been unexpectedly doused with cold water.

"So I was the only one who didn't know? Thanks for that!" She whirled around and started for the house again. "I'm going inside." She was suddenly stopped by her father's hand coming to rest on her left shoulder. She tried to jerk away, but he held fast. "Dad, let me go!" she ordered.

"Not until we finish talking," he replied. His grip wasn't threatening, but it was tight all the same.

"I have nothing left to say to you!" Korra shouted. She twisted in an effort to loosen his grip on her. "Now, let go!"

Tonraq loosened his grip slightly, but he didn't release her.

Having no other choice, Korra airbent. The move worked and she was soon free. Wasting no time, she ran for the house. Calling over her shoulder when she felt him following her, "Just leave me alone!" Slamming the front door behind herself, Korra was almost home free when she heard her mother call out from the dining room.

"Tonraq? Is that you, honey?"

Korra sighed and made herself known. After all, it wasn't her mother's fault. She wasn't angry with her.

"No. Mom, it's me," she entered the room. She allowed her mother to hug her in greeting, returning the affection. She tried not to wince from the sudden pain in her left shoulder as they pulled away, but it was hard. She tried not to show how much pain she was in without any success.

"Korra, what happened? Did you get hurt out there?" her mother's voice was full of concern as were her eyes.

Korra shook her head.

"No," she said softly, matching her mother's tone.

"Then how did you get that bruise on your left shoulder?" her mother inquired.

Not thinking straight and having no reason to lie to her mother, Korra told her the truth. Not realizing how badly it would backfire.

"It's okay," her mother gently coaxed, "talk to me."

Taking a deep breath, Korra retorted, "Why don't you ask Dad."

"Little one, what do you mean?" her mother asked.

"He's the one who did it," Korra clarified.

Senna shook her head. She prayed she hadn't heard right.

"Korra, please tell me it was an accident," Senna searched her daughter's eyes, finding nothing but anger and pent up pain in their depths.

"It wasn't an accident," Korra whispered.

Senna nodded. She came forward and embraced her daughter.

"I love you. I'm thankful you're home safe and sound. I'm so proud of you." As she spoke, she healed Korra's shoulder.

"For what?" Korra winced as the water made contact with her injury.

"You brought back the southern lights," her mother replied. She kissed Korra on the forehead before letting her go. "Are you hungry?"

"No," Korra softly replied.

Senna sighed.

"Why don't you go and rest. I'll check on you in a little bit."

"Okay," with that, Korra turned and made her way to her bedroom. The second she fell upon the bed, she groaned as her head started to pound. She so didn't need this right now. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she prayed it wasn't a migraine.

******

Senna took a deep breath as she made her way to the living room. She found her husband staring out of the window.

"Hi," she said softly. She walked up to him and stopped a few inches away. "I'm glad you and Korra got back safely."

Tonraq turned to face his wife, the first sincere smile spreading across his face since he left for the trip. It faded when he saw the frown on her face.

"Senna? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I thought we agreed we were going to tell Korra together once you two got back?" she reminded him. Her tone wasn't accusatory. She was just stating a fact.

"We were," he affirmed, "but things changed."

"What happened? Korra told me you told her while you were gone," his wife informed him.

Tonraq glared past Senna.

"My brother interfered," he answered, a low growl in his throat.

Senna knew her husband was angry at Unalaq with good reason, so she didn't let his tone scare her. Taking another deep breath, she steeled herself to ask the next question. A part of her was afraid of the answer she would receive, but she had to know. It was the only way she would be able to help her family heal and return to normal. Whatever that was.

"Did you touch Korra in anger?"

The silence that followed her question felt like it lasted forever. In reality it was only a few minutes. Letting the breath she had been holding in out slowly, Senna waited for Tonraq's answer. As she saw him lower his gaze to the floor and his shoulders slump before he glanced up and locked eyes with her again, Senna knew what the answer was even without him saying it aloud.

"Yes," he replied. His voice was so soft, Senna barely caught it.

Senna tried her best to wrap her head around what she had just been told. She had never thought in a million years her husband would do something like this. Not after she had revealed the details of her past to him a year before they were married. Even though a part of her knew he hadn't meant to do it, she still backed up a little as tears welled up in her eyes. She could feel herself starting to shake even as she tried to stay calm. She put her hand up when she saw Tonraq reach out in an attempt to reassure her.

"Please, don't touch me right now," she softly requested.

TOnraq withdrew his hand. He needed to respect his wife's space. His heart broke as he watched her shake in fear. He had never wanted her to be afraid of him. He had worked so hard to earn her trust. It had taken two years to do so. Two years of hard work on both of their parts and a lot of patience on his. Now it seemed one wrong move in the heat of the moment had undone it. He hated seeing Senna being triggered. What made this time worse was he knew he had unintentionally caused it. He wanted to help her more than anything. Deep down in his heart Tonraq knew the only thing that would help Senna was time. The sound of her slightly shaking voice brought the rightful Chief out of his thoughts.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

The question was so simple. And yet Tonraq knew the answers on the tip of his tongue were just excuses. The bottom line was he had no right to touch Korra in that way. He wished with all his heart that he could go back in time and change things. But he knew he couldn't. The only thing he could do was concentrate on the present and help his family to trust him again.

"I was frustrated that she wasn't listening to me…" his voice trailed off at the look of disbelief on his wife's face.

"So you decided to use force to get her to do what you wanted?" his wife asked rhetorically.

Tonraq shook his head.

"I had no choice," he defended himself. Even as the words left his mouth he knew they weren't true.

"Tonraq, you always have a choice!" Senna pointed out loudly.

"What would you have done?" he retorted.

"Tried to talk her down," his wife replied.

"I did. I tried, but she wasn't hearing it," he explained.

"Then let her go," Senna advised a little too late. "With everything Korra's been through, holding her against her will causes more problems in the long run. It just pushes her further away from whoever is trying to help her. I was just talking to her and she looked and sounded like she was going to emotionally shut down. She hasn't done that since she was twelve-years-old when the white lotus forbid her from coming home for the glacial spirits festival."

Tonraq nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to. Go and straighten things out with Korra before they go too far. She was heading towards her room the last time I checked."

Tonraq nodded. He was about to leave when Senna's voice stopped him.

"You can't let your brother do this to us. He has no right. I hate to see our family torn apart like this. We were fine until he came back here," she turned away as tears filled her eyes, spilling over her cheeks like a rainstorm.

Tonraq had never felt so helpless in his life. He wanted so badly to comfort his wife, but he knew she wouldn't be receptive to him right now. Instead, he left to talk to Korra. He only hoped she would listen to him this time.

*****

Meanwhile, Korra was lying on her bed, trying to ignore the headache that had come for a visit fifteen minutes ago. When she heard the knock on her door, she groaned. She knew who it was. Furthermore, she had nothing else to say to him.

"Dad, go away!" she demanded.

Tonraq entered the room and stood a few feet away from Korra's bed. He frowned when he saw the painful expression on her face.

"Korra, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said shortly. She turned away and added, "Get out."

"Why won't you listen to me?" her father asked.

"Because you never listen to me!" Korra exclaimed, causing more pain to shoot through her head. She gritted her teeth as a feeling of nausea ripped through her stomach. Heaving a sigh, she decided to let her father speak. Maybe once he said what he had to say, he would leave her alone for a while. "Just say what you came to tell me," she said.

Tonraq nodded.

"Korra, I shouldn't have lied to you. It wasn't right. It was also not right of my brother to force me to tell you about my past. Your mother and I were going to sit you down once we got home and tell you."

"You were?" Korra asked, turning to face him again.

Tonraq nodded.

Korra swallowed hard just then. She chose to ignore it for now. Instead she said, "You know you're hurting Mom too?"

Tonraq sighed in defeat.

"I know," he softly replied.

"Where is she?" Korra ventured.

"Downstairs," he replied.

"Oh," Korra closed her eyes in an attempt to ignore the pain. She voiced a thought aloud. "Why don't you just kick Unalaq out? He's causing nothing but trouble anyway."

"I want to, but I can't," her father replied.

Korra swallowed hard again, making her lose her train of thought. Glancing up, she locked eyes with her father before looking away.

"Why did you hurt me?" her voice was soft, almost matching her mother's tone. Her eyes were full of pain. "You could have told me the truth. You should have told me a long time ago. I could have handled it when I was thirteen."

"Princess, I'm sorry. Maybe if we had then things would have been different," her father mused aloud. It was then that he caught sight of Korra's slightly lighter complexion. "Are you feeling okay?"

Korra shook her head.

"Can you get Mom for me?"

"What's wrong? Maybe I can help you," Tonraq tried. He was truly concerned for his daughter. She didn't look well at all.

"Please, I need Mom," Korra reiterated.

"Okay," her father said. He went over to her bed and risked resting a gentle hand on her left shoulder. His heart broke when he felt her flinch away. Heaving a sigh, he stood up and went to get Senna. Before he left, he turned back around to face her. "I love you, princess. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to," with that, he was gone.

*****

Meanwhile, Tonraq entered the living room to find Senna staring out of the same window he had been looking out of not long ago. He approached her slowly, not wanting to scare her. When he was a few feet away, he spoke.

"Senna?"

The water tribe woman turned around, locking eyes with her husband. She averted her gaze just as quickly.

Tonraq's heart broke when he saw the tear stains on her cheeks and the redness around her eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Korra needs you," he informed her, "she told me her head hurts. She looks like she's in more pain than she's letting on."

Senna sighed. She hated it whenever Korra was sick or hurting.

"Did she talk to you?" his wife asked. She moved away from the window and walked around him in order to get to the hallway.

"Yes," he answered.

"Good," Senna softly replied. With that, she headed towards their daughter's room. She picked up some things along the way. Reaching her destination, Senna entered the room and set the supplies down on the nightstand. Sitting on the edge of Korra's bed, she reached out her hand and gently ran it through Korra's hair.

"Little one, your Dad said you have a headache. How bad is it?"

Korra opened her eyes at the sound of her mother's voice.

"A 5," Korra replied. Her voice was so soft, it matched her mother's perfectly.

"When did it start?" her mother gave her a shot of brayzine. Once that was done, she sat down on the bed and continued to run a hand through her daughter's hair. Bending down, she placed a kiss on her forehead.

Korra felt the wetness and opened her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?" she asked. "And it started a few minutes after we left to come home."

"Honey, why didn't you tell me earlier?" her mother gently chided.

Korra shrugged.

Deciding to let the subject go, Senna changed it.

"I'm fine," she tried.

"No you're not," her daughter insisted. "Why were you crying?"

"I'm just frustrated," her mother said truthfully.

"About what?" Korra asked.

"With a lot of things. Little one, look at me," Senna gently instructed.

Korra did so.

"I'm not frustrated with you. Rarely with you," she assured her.

Korra nodded. She sighed and closed her eyes again. She relaxed as her mother resumed stroking her hair. Her mother broke the silence a few minutes later.

"Just try and get some sleep," she encouraged. "Do you want me to stay with you for a little while?"

"Uh-huh," Korra replied, almost drifting off.

Senna smiled down at her. Her smile faded as quickly as it had come. She just wanted her family back. Was that so much to ask?

******

An hour later, Senna was in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea. She had stayed with Korra until she fell asleep. Once she was sure her daughter was getting the rest she needed, the water tribe woman went downstairs to start dinner for her family. As she stirred the rice, she heard someone join her. Turning around, she saw it was Tonraq. She managed a tiny smile for him. Despite this, she didn't make any moves to approach him yet.

"Hi," she softly greeted.

"Hey," he replied. He gathered his thoughts together before speaking again. "Is Korra still sleeping?" he asked.

"Yeah," Senna replied. "She's exhausted. I gave her some medicine for her headache. Hopefully it'll help."

Tonraq nodded. He took a deep breath before saying what else was on his mind. Before he could speak, his wife beat him to it.

"Did you need something?" she asked.

"No. I actually came to check on you," he replied.

Senna chanced a glance in his direction. As their eyes locked, she saw sincerity there. Blinking back tears, she shook her head in despair.

"Tonraq, I don't get it. How could one person come here and cause so much chaos in so little time?"

Tonraq shrugged.

"You obviously don't know my brother."

"I know he knows how to cause trouble," Senna retorted. She was about to elaborate further when they both heard a scream from upstairs. "Korra!" with that, they both rushed for their daughter's room. Getting to her first, Senna started soothing her while Tonraq made sure everything was okay in the room. "Little one, it's okay. You're okay. You're safe. Your Dad and I are both here with you," she sat down on the bed and gently took Korra into her arms. Hugging her close, she started whispering in her ear, hoping her words of comfort would register in Korra's brain before she lashed out. Her prayers were answered a minute later when Korra's eyes opened. She struggled to get free, but relaxed when she heard her mother's voice assuring her.

"Is she okay?" Tonraq asked.

"She's getting there," Senna replied. She frowned as she felt the heat emanating off of their daughter. "Honey, I need the thermometer. Korra's burning up."

Tonraq frowned in concern as he went to fulfill his wife's request. Bringing the instrument back, he handed it to her.

"Thanks," Senna gently placed the object underneath Korra's right arm. After it beeped, she took it out.

"How high is it?" her husband inquired.

"It's up there," Senna replied. "101.4 degrees."

Tonraq sighed.

"This is all my fault," he whispered.

Senna shook her head.

"Honey, don't blame yourself. Everything's probably catching up with her," she surmised. She laid Korra down and started using waterbending to try and lower her fever. It started having the desired affect five minutes later.

Korra fully awoke as her mother was finishing up the healing session.

"Mom?" she mumbled.

"Shh, little one, it's okay," her mother soothed.

"I'm hot," she informed her.

"I know, sweetie. We're going to take care of you. Is your head still hurting?"

"A little," Korra admitted.

"Thank you for being honest with me," her mother kissed her forehead. "Is anything else hurting?"

"No," her daughter replied.

"Okay."

Korra took a few sips of water from the cup her father had just pressed to her lips. Once she was done, she closed her eyes and tried to take comfort in the feeling of her natural element as it soothed away the heat searing through her body.

"Here, can you drink this for me?" her mother asked.

Korra wrinkled her nose as the smell of the medicine hit it. She took a deep breath before drinking the small amount of liquid within. She had to swallow the last bit twice or risk throwing up. Accepting a sip of water, she lay back down with her father's help and closed her eyes.

"I'll be right back," Senna stood from the bed.

Korra's eyes flew open and she tried to sit up.

"Mom, wait!"

"Little one, it's okay. I won't be long," her mother assured her.

Korra sighed and lay back down. Gritting her teeth against the pain and nausea she prayed sleep would find her soon.

It wasn't long before Senna returned. She took her place next to Korra and started stroking her right cheek in an effort to keep her calm.

Korra relaxed at her mother's touch. She just wanted the nausea to go away. As she lie there, listening to her parents quietly talking, she drifted off to sleep soon afterwards.

*****

"She's finally getting some rest," Senna observed as her husband joined her. She had been sitting with Korra for the last hour or two with Tonraq checking on her off and on.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tonraq looked genuinely worried and it broke Senna's heart.

"She's going to be fine. She probably caught something from being out there all night," she draped a wet wash cloth across Korra's forehead as she spoke. "It's not your fault."

"Are you sure?" he asked. He glanced directly at his wife, trying to find reassurance in her eyes. Eyes that were identical in shape and color to their daughter's.

"I'm sure. It's also probably stress from everything that's happened," Senna concluded. "Korra will be okay in a day or so."

"I'm glad," Tonraq bent down and kissed Korra on the forehead.

The teenager stirred, but didn't awaken.

"I'll be right back," Senna left and returned shortly with another blanket. She gently covered their daughter with it before sitting back down again. Catching her husband's eye, she spoke. "You two need to talk. You need to straighten this out."

"I know," Tonraq sighed. "I'll talk to her when she wakes up."

Senna nodded.

"You need to listen to her as well. It goes both ways. From the time she was born she's had a bond with both of us. It breaks my heart to see your bond with Korra being destroyed by someone who shouldn't even be here."

Tonraq nodded in agreement.

"I think I know what happened," Senna continued. "When you gripped her right shoulder to keep her from leaving, I don't think you realized how hard your grip was."

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course she will," Senna reached her hand out and placed it over her husband's. "She's a forgiving person. We taught her that. It's something she's carried with her throughout her life. Sometimes it takes her a while, but she always forgives in the end."

"I know," her husband glanced down at their daughter before his gaze locked with Senna's. "I need to apologize to you too. I'm sorry for triggering you. I never meant to do that."

"I know you didn't. I never blamed you," Senna assured him. "I'll be okay in time."

Tonraq was about to say more when Korra started to stir, causing both he and Senna to glance down at her.

"Mom?" she mumbled the second her eyes were partially open.

"Little one, it's okay, we're both here," her mother assured her.

Korra tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by a gentle hand.

"Sweetie, it's okay. You're not alone."

Korra turned her head in the direction her mother's voice was coming from. She sighed with relief when her mother's hand grasped hers.

"Princess, how do you feel?" her father inquired.

"Tired," Korra said honestly. "A little nauseous still."

"That'll wear off," her mother assured her. She picked up a cup of water from the nightstand. "Do you want something to drink?"

"uh-huh," Korra let her mother help her sit up a little. She took small sips from the cup before it got to be too much. She lay back down and closed her eyes. She just wanted to feel better. She soon felt her mother's hand comb through her hair.

"Thanks," Korra whispered.

"You don't have to thank me," her mother planted a kiss on her head. "I love you. I would do anything for you."

"Same goes for me, sweetheart," her father added.

Korra made a noise that both of her parents didn't miss.

Senna exchanged a look with her husband. Standing, she motioned for him to follow her. Turning back to Korra, she said, "Your Dad and I are going to talk out in the hallway, I'll be right back. If you need me, just call."

"Okay," Korra mumbled. She was already falling back to sleep.

Once out in the hallway, Senna didn't waste any time.

"Tonraq, let me talk to her. She usually talks to me."

"You can try," her husband frowned, "I know why she's angry with me. I had no right to keep the truth of my banishment from her."

"I think there's more to it," his wife mused. "Just give me a few minutes with her."

"Okay," Tonraq left in the direction of the kitchen.

Heaving a sigh, Senna reentered the room. Going over to Korra's bed, she sat on the edge of it and ran a hand through her daughter's hair.

"Little one, please talk to me. What's going on between you and your father? Why are you so angry with him?"

"He can't tell me what to do for the rest of my life," Korra said, "he needs to let me make my own decisions. That's why I left for Republic City in the first place."

"Korra, your father loves you," her mother tried to explain. "That's where his over protectiveness comes from."

"I'm not a little girl anymore," Korra mumbled.

"You will always be our little girl," her mother smoothed a few strands of hair off of her face. "We got so little time with you. It broke my heart when we had to let you go live in the compound. You're Dad and I missed you so much. All we wanted was to protect and love you. Unfortunately, the compound was a necessary part of it. We wanted to protect you not because you were the Avatar, but because you were our child. Our beautiful Korra," she paused as she tried to fight back tears. "And we still feel that way. So, please don't be too hard on your father. He did what he had to do to keep you safe."

"Mom," Korra frowned. She hadn't meant to make her cry.

"I'm okay," her mother assured her. She wrapped an arm around the eighteen-year-old and hugged her close. She was careful to be slow with her movements so she didn't cause Korra's stomach to act up. She smiled as she felt the teenager relax in her embrace. She needed this time with her and she was grateful Korra understood and didn't try to pull away. "I love you so much little one."

"I love you too, Mom," Korra replied. As she tried to get comfortable, she felt a warm feeling go through her as she laid her head against her mother's right shoulder. It was true that she didn't need her parents as much now that she was older, but she still loved them just as much as she did when she was little. What's more, she found she appreciated what they WERE TRYING to DO FOR HER-ESPECIALLY HER MOTHER. As she relaxed even more, she smiled to herself. She would never admit it aloud, but she needed to be close with her mother and she was grateful they could spend this time together. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep once again…

****

Korra bolted upright in the early hours of the morning, shaking and crying. As she felt the tears streaming down her face, she reached out subconsciously for something. For what exactly, she didn't know. It wasn't until a gentle pair of arms pulled her in for a hug, did she feel her body start to relax.

"Little one, shh, it's okay. I have you. You're safe."

Korra buried her face in her mother's shoulder, the remaining tears falling as she clung on for all she was worth. She felt like she was a little girl again and the white lotus had just told her and her parents that she would be leaving in a few short months. Korra had spent many nights in her parents' bed after that. It was her mother's arms she spent most nights in, crying and begging her not to let them take her away. Even though her mother couldn't stop the inevitable from happening, she was able to offer her comfort during those long, fearful nights. Just like she was doing for her now.

"Korra, it's okay. Was it a nightmare?" Senna asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra coughed as a few more tears came. She soon felt a cup of water being pressed to her lips.

"There you go," her mother encouraged as Korra took a few sips. She put the cup back down a few minutes later. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Korra shook her head.

"Okay, it's okay," her mother assured her.

Just then, someone else joined them.

"Senna?"

Korra stiffened when she heard her father's voice.

Senna glanced up at her husband while rubbing Korra's back in an effort to calm her.

"What's wrong with Korra?"

"She had a nightmare," Senna replied.

"I can take her if you're tired," Tonraq offered.

"I'm okay," Senna assured him. She adjusted herself before running a hand through their daughter's chestnut brown tresses.

"Did she tell you what it was about?" Tonraq took a seat next to Korra's bed. Reaching out, he placed a hand on Korra's shoulder.

Korra tried to shrug him off, but she wasn't very successful due to the remaining sedative in her system. She made a grunting noise of annoyance while snuggling further into her mother's hold.

Tonraq sighed, but kept his hand there to prove a point to his daughter.

Korra twisted in an effort to jerk away, but her mother held her fast.

"Little one, stop," she gently advised.

Despite her mother's tone, Korra could hear a firmness to it that she knew not to mess with.

"I'll be right back," Senna set Korra down upon her bed and stood.

"Mom, where are you going?" Korra asked.

"I'm going to make some tea for us," with that, she was gone.

Korra lay still, her back to her father. She stared purposely outside, choosing the full moon as her focal point. She closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come so she could avoid a lecture.

"Korra?"

Korra stayed silent.

"Sweetie, I love you," Tonraq started. "I know you're upset with me. I'm sorry if I hurt you when I tried to protect you when you were little. That was the last thing I wanted to do. Your mother and I just wanted to keep you safe."

"So you decided to lock me up?" Korra choked on the words as her eyes suddenly filled with angry tears.

Tonraq noticed Korra hadn't included Senna in her anger and he had a feeling he would be walking this road alone.

"We thought it was the best thing for you," he tried to explain.

"Don't give me that!" Korra shouted.

"Korra, please," Tonraq placed his right hand on his daughter's shoulder once again.

"No, I'm tired of listening!" Korra jerked away before turning to face her father. Her anger and hurt was evident by the glare on her face. She put her hand up to stop him from touching her again. "It's your turn to listen. Did you once ask me how I felt about the decision you made to keep me safe? Did you once sit down and talk to me about the compound? NO, you didn't! I tried to tell you a few times, but you wouldn't listen! Mom knew though. You know why? She listened to me. She might not have been able to do much to change things, but she listened. Do you wanna know why I ran away when I was eight and then again when I was eleven? I did it because I missed you two. I missed you two so much it physically hurt, Dad! The other reason I did it was because I was tired of being locked up. I was tired of everything…" Korra's voice trailed off as she turned away as more tears came. She buried her face in her hands as a sob escaped her lips.

Tonraq felt like his heart would break into a million pieces. He could hear the hurt and desperation in his daughter's voice and it felt like a knife was plunging into his soul with every word she spoke. He honestly thought he had done the right thing for her. But now he was having second thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to try and make things right with her. He loved Korra more than anything and he wanted to help her feel better.

"Korra, I'm sorry," he reached out and put a hand on Korra's shoulder. He was surprised when a stream of water suddenly smack him in the chest. Not sure what to do, he slowly removed his hand from Korra's shoulder, but didn't leave.

"Korra, what's-" he started to ask, but was interrupted by Korra's desperate tone.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Sweetie, I'm just trying to-" her father started, but was met by another water attack as he tried to reach out to her once again. "Okay," he backed off and turned around to leave. Turning back, he added, "I know you're angry with me right now, but I love you," with that, he left. Entering the kitchen, he found Senna making tea.

Hearing someone behind her, Senna glanced up from what she was doing. She raised her eyebrows when she saw the look on her husband's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Korra bent at me," his voice was so quiet that Senna barely caught it.

"What?" she gasped in surprise.

"I tried to help her and she bent at me. Then she told me to leave," Tonraq explained.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Senna took the tea off the burner, set it in two mugs before leaving in the direction of Korra's room. Taking a deep breath, she prayed that things would go back to normal, whatever that was. Stepping into her daughter's room, she sighed when she saw the position Korra was in. Her daughter was facing the window, her gaze trained on the moon. Her shoulders were shaking, which meant she was crying. Sitting on the bed beside her, Senna reached out and placed a hand on her right shoulder.

"Little one, what's the matter?" she held her breath. She wasn't sure Korra would answer her, but she prayed she did.

"Sorry, " Korra whispered. "I didn't mean to…"

"Your Dad knows that," her mother tried to assure her, "Korra, why did you do it? What's gotten you so angry?"

Korra turned away from the window to face her mother. She made eye contact for a brief minute before her gaze travelled to the floor. She soon felt a gentle hand underneath of her chin. Soon she was locking identical eyes with her mother's.

"Sweetheart, look at me," Senna gently instructed. Once she had her daughter's full attention, she continued to speak. "What's wrong?"

"Sometimes I hate being the Avatar," Korra whispered.

"Honey, come here," Senna pulled the distraught eighteen-year-old into her arms.

"I hated being trapped there!" Korra cried, tears falling once again from her cyan eyes, "I hated not being heard!"

"Honey, I'm listening," her mother combed a hand through her hair, "I hear you, little one."

"That's the problem," Korra sniffed back more tears as she found comfort in her mother's embrace, "you've always listened to me. But Dad never did! He thought he knew what was best for me, but he didn't!" she swallowed hard as she finished her sentence, making her mother frown in concern.

"Korra, are you feeling sick to your stomach?" Senna put the back of her hand to her daughter's forehead to check for a fever. She sighed with relief when she realized Korra's fever was breaking.

"Yeah, " Korra replied.

"Okay," Senna placed the basin underneath Korra's chin while she kept a firm, but loving arm around her shoulders.

Once Korra's stomach calmed down, she collapsed in her mother's embrace, shaking. She let out a cry of pain, breaking her mother's heart.

"Shh, I know, honey, I know. I have you," Senna soothed.

"Mom, I hurt!" Korra cried.

"What hurts? You need to tell me if I'm gonna help you," her mother explained.

"My stomach," Korra gritted her teeth as more pain came.

"Okay, let me see," with that, Senna gently laid Korra down and examined her abdominal area. When she got to the middle, Korra cried out and tried to push her hands away. "Sweetheart, I think it's hurting because you tried to avoid throwing up. Does it feel like a cramp?"

"Uh-huh," Korra breathed.

"I can try to take the pain away with waterbending," Senna offered.

"Please," Korra whimpered.

"Okay, little one, okay." Senna dipped her hands in a jug of water Korra kept on her nightstand and tried to soothe her daughter's physical pain. She sighed in relief when Korra relaxed. Glancing down, she noticed the teenage Avatar's eyes were closed. She pressed a soft kiss to Korra's forehead before covering her with a blanket.

"I love you, honey. Sweet dreams," with that, she stood and left the room. She entered the room she shared with Tonraq to find her husband waiting for her. He pulled her into a hug the minute she sat down next to him. Without him having to ask, Senna spoke.

"Korra's asleep. She threw up once and then she was in pain. I managed to soothe it with waterbending. She said she's sorry for bending at you. She's just really frustrated, Tonraq. She's upset about a lot of stuff. I suggest you two take a walk tomorrow and really talk. But above all, listen to her. That's what she needs more than anything from you right now."

"Okay,' tonraq planted a kiss on his wife's lips and she returned it. Getting comfortable, he pulled Senna into his arms and ran a hand through her hair. "I love you, Senna."

"I love you too," Senna whispered. "And so does she," she pointed towards the hallway and Korra's room.

"I hope so," Tonraq sighed.

"I know so," Senna said confidently.

"I hope you're right," Tonraq closed his eyes, craving sleep in the worst way.

"You know I am," Senna said softly as her eyes shut for the rest of the night. She was safe and sound as was her daughter and husband. Senna knew they would work things out in time. For now it was time to sleep. Tomorrow would come soon enough. It would bring with it a chance for a new start for all three of them. A new start Senna prayed Korra would take and not let go of. After all, if there was one thing Senna had learned throughout her life, it was that family was one thing worth fighting for.

THE END


End file.
